Accidents
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: Hiccup and Jack is out flying and racing, much like any other day, when Jack accidentally blasts Hiccup of his saddle. Things only go downhill from there. Hijack/Frostccup oneshot! Ages: 16 & 17 Rated T for some injury


**A/N: Haallloo! (Eh hem, it's pronounced 'Hello'). Oh... Heeellloooo!**

 **This is my second one-shot!** ** _*Yyyaaaaayy!*_**

 **So... Yup. The idea is from me watching Frozen. Again. *cough, cough* I will just let you read now. :)**

 **(As you might have guessed, I own nothing ;))**

 **Jack's POV  
**  
"Yeah!" I scream out of joy, flying the fastest I can to keep up with Hiccup and his dragon companion, Toothless.

"Hey, Jack! Watch this!" Shouts Hiccup back over the wind carrying me as he pats Toothless's head. He drags up a small lever on the tail fin connection (that I most certainly don't understand) and stands up on Toothless's back.

I gasp when I see a hollow cliff coming up right ahead of them, but the duo doesn't turn. Toothless folds in his wings, shooting through the opening barely bigger than the dragon itself while Hiccup separates and runs over the decimeter thick cliff, landing safely on Toothless's back, standing once again.

"Whoo-hoo!" Shouts Hiccup, slowing Toothless down as he sits.  
"That was amazing!" I say flying close to them and kissing Hiccup's forehead. "But I can totally top that!" I smirk taking my staff. I fly up and down making it snow, before I shoot out ice in the sky over and over again: forming fireworks, dragons and everything possible to impress my boyfriend.

I shoot out three more when I suddenly hear a short scream in pain, soon being cut of. I quickly turn around just in time to see one of my ice blasts hitting Hiccup in the head and knocking him out of his saddle down in the ocean water. I have not even time to react before Toothless has dived after his rider. I look down in the water in shock and fear before finally Toothless comes up a couple of meters away. He flaxes with the wings, half flying half swimming to a shore near by. I fly over there quickly, seeing Hiccup unconscious in Toothless's paws.

"Oh no... HICCUP!" I scream. Toothless growls at me, folding his wings around the scrawny viking.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident! But you got to let me help him!" I shout, panicked over what I had done. Toothless whimper but knows he can't help Hiccup by himself. The dragon don't know what to do either, so he slowly unwrap Hiccup from the tight grasp. Still the dragon stays by his riders side. I crash to my knees next to them, putting my hand to Hiccup's chest.

I sigh in relief hearing his steady heart beat. The bigger problem is his breathing. It is very shaky, and he is so cold! I lift his head up and gently place it on my lap. I wrap my hands around it, just to immediatly wince when I feel a little blood on my hands.

"We need to take him back home now," I say panicked to both myself and the lizard. I lift the light boy up with one arm supporting his head, the other his legs. I realize I can't leave Toothless here. That would _most certainly_ make Hiccup kill me.

Holding onto Hiccup tightly I fly up on the saddle to steer the tail, trying to fit my foot in the prosthetic steering. After seconds of struggling I give up and forcefully turn the steering upside down so the pedal is flat, pressing my bare foot against it.

I hear Toothless whimper so I try to say as calmly as I can: "Hiccup will be okay, you just need to hurry back now."

Toothless doesn't wait a second until he lifts from the ground. I hold on to Hiccup tightly, burying my face in his bloodstained hair. "Just hold on a bit," I nearly whimper kissing his forehead, wishing he would open his beautiful forest green eyes and tell me he's fine.

I feel so guilty; how could I possibly have been so stupid? I grip the smaller boy tighter when I finally see the island of Berk on the horizon. We land at the foot of the hill to the chiefs home. I jump of Toothless running the last steps towards it when I suddenly drop Hiccup to the ground. I can't believe I just dropped him! I scold angrily to myself while sensingToothless's death glare. I bend down to lift him up again when I feel my hand pass right through his waist.

"What? No, no, _NO_!"I eventually scream out trying to grab Hiccup's hand but I'm just passing right through. He doesn't believe in me anymore?!

I see how the dragon carefully lifts Hiccup up instead, up on his back with the help of a wing and then Toothless takes him inside, me following in close pursuit.

The night fury places Hiccup on the couch downstairs with gentleness perhaps not suiting for the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

I watch knowing there's nothing I can do before I realize someone has to go get the village healer, Gothi. I want to grab Hiccup's hand, kiss him and heal him, but I can do none of those. Instead I fly up at the speed of light to Gothi's hut, screaming that she need to hurry down and help Hiccup.

The old lady first looks shocked, then nods and follows me down, though way to slowly for my liking. I feel relieved when everyone we pass through the village still can see me. But why couldn't Hiccup? He had once been the only one to see me, convincing everyone else.

When we finally reach and then enter the chief and sons home again Gothi points at the door and I realize with a heavy heart that she wants me to leave. I really want to stay, but I should let the healer help as much as she can.

I hesitatingly look back seeing Toothless standing frozen, head leaned against Hiccup's limp palm. Gothi didn't even try to get the dragon to leave, she had tried that before when Hiccup had faced the Red death.

It was impossible, but the dragon didn't disturb her anyway.

I exit and fly down the hill towards the Great hall. I will probably find Hiccup's father there.

When I enter I can see his huge shape almost instantly in the front. The hall is crowded and it seems to be some kind of meeting about who knows what.

"Excuse me, coming through!" I say pressed against all of the huge vikings. I need to get towards Stoick.

"Hello, can you move away a bit!" I suddenly almost scream, frustrated. Some turns towards me but ignores. I didn't pass through anyone so they still believe in me but vikings does not have the best manors or listening capability.

I grab my staff tighter, not daring to shoot ice again, so I just fly over everyone, up in the high sealing and then land right next to Stoick.

"Chief." He turns towards me with a bunch of yellowing papers in his hands.

"What is the mater Jack?" He booms, too harshly patting my back. "You don't look to happy, lad."

"It's Hiccup... He's hurt," I say trying to keep a steady voice. The ones standing the closest to us and heard immediately starts to whisper, and soon the entire hall know what is going on. Hiccup's friends Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins and Astrid runs over to us with worried faces. But everyone in the hall looked happy compared to Jack and Stoick. The bulky Viking shove his way to the exit until we're outside.

"What happened?!" Stoick demand to know. I hesitate for a couple of seconds. How can I tell a father five times bigger (not to mention stronger) than I that I had shoot down his only son from the sky with an ice firework? "It was a accident." I say at last, earning a not so believing look from Stoick. But we have already reached their house.

Stoick slams the door open, almost out of its hinges before seeing Gothi in the middle of starting a fire. In the wooden couch in front of it is Hiccup, even paler than before. Stoick walks over putting a hand on Hiccup's forehead. "He's ice cold," Whispers Stoick then turns his accusing gaze to me. I don't blame him. "What happened? The truth!"

"Well we were just flying when I accidentally stroked him with a blast. He fell down into the ocean and Toothless saved him. He's been unconscious since," I say confessing everything. Gothi looks at me with pity in her eyes and Stoick doesn't answer. Gothi then starts to do signs with her hands and Stoick translates: **(I know he can't, but just roll with it okay...?)** "So you're meaning he will be okay but may have a concussion and feeling dizzy?." Gothi nods at the translation and continues. "He really needs to be warmed up, his dangerously cold and also a lot of rest." Stoick continues with a mixture of worried and relieved in his face.

Meanwhile I feel so terrible seeing Hiccup's closed eyes and pale skin. Toothless is still holding his head next to Hiccup's palm: I wished I could. I still couldn't let go of what had happened. Why had he passed through me? I stayed next to him and beside Toothless throughout the night. Stoick was sleeping upstairs but I didn't sleep at all, watching worriedly over the boy. Not that I as a guardian need so much sleep anyway.

It is just getting bright outside when I hear a quiet moan. Toothless rest his giant head against his riders chest as Hiccup shivers and lift his hands to his head in pain. I saw his beautiful eyes flutter open as he looked back at Toothless. "Hi, bud..." He says tiredly and Toothless nudges the boys head in response.

"Hiccup, you're okay!" I can't stop myself from throwing my arms around his body. The Gods can't describe the relieve I feel when I don't pass trough him. But my bubble immediately burst when I heard Hiccup gasp and feel him flinch, carefully pushing away from me. He looks up at me brushing the bangs from his eyes asking:

"Who are you?"

Hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaking.

"Hiccup, stop fooling around," I try, but the confused look I receive shows me this is most definitively not a joke. "It's me! Jack!"

"Jack Frost?" He asks insecurely. _Had I made him blind?_ I thought worriedly.

"Yeah, it's me! Oh you really scared me there...At first I thought you might have stopped believing in me because I hurt you or something!" I reply. He looks back at me with confused eyes.

"Have we ever met?"

"Wait, you don't know _who I am_?!"

"Well my mother told me stories about you bringing winter to Berk." He says, again insecurely.

No, no, no NO _NO_ _ **NO**_ **!** "I'm your boyfriend, Jack! I accidentally stroke you in your head with my powers when we flew together and you _can't_ have just _forgotten_ everything we've been through!

Pitch Black, Alvin, Dagur, how we met, our first kiss, everything!" I panic.

Hiccup just looks back at me even more confused. "I'm sorry but I don't remember," he says looking down, still holding his head in his hand with slightly shaking teeth. I realize I had made it snow in the room, instantly stopping as I lay my staff down, not wanting to hurt Hiccup more.

"So what do you remember?" I ask heart broken.

He takes a minute to think. "Well, I remember Toothless, the Red Death and then waking up... Seeing the village and then having a talk to my father... After that it's just... Pitch black." That's when Stoick enter the room in the small door frame.

"Oh thank Thor you're awake Hiccup! You had us worried, how are you feeling son?" He asks giving Hiccup such a hard hug I'm amazed his spine didn't burst.

"Eh, alright I guess but... I don't really remember what happened." Stoick look at his boy, taken aback.

"Chief, he seems to have forgotten the nearest year!" I say, way beyond worriedly. "He just remembers the Red Death battle!"

"What?" Stutters Stoick looking at Hiccup, sitting in his bed with now tear stained eyes, and then back at me."So he doesn't remember you?"

I nod weakly in response.

"Son, I think you should rest," says the chief in a low voice. Hiccup nods and lie back on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. "Maybe he just needs some rest. He will hopefully remember by tomorrow," whispers Stoick, although not very convincingly. I can't reply with the tears in my throat so I nod once again before we both exit the room. I look back in the door opening knowing I have no one else than myself to blame.

That night I prayed to the Moon. _Please let him remember me!_  
Little did I know there was nothing the moon could do.

A while later I flew over the glassless window to Hiccup's bedroom, sadly looking in at him. It was obvious he was still freezing from the blast and he seemed to have a horrible headache but other than that he seemed fine; well except the fact he didn't remember the past year. I sigh when I see my ice slowly covering the window frame, so I throw the staff to the ground. I had never before been afraid of my ice powers but now I realize how dangerous they are when I'm not careful or if I am too emotional.

I remember a second to late that I can't fly without the stick so I stupidly fall the six feets to the ground letting out a shriek. I sit up and pick the staff up.

"You okay?" I hear the most wonderful voice in the universe ask. I look up, seeing Hiccup watching out on me through the ice covered window. He looks concerned and surprised, and soon Toothless's head pops out aswell.

"Em... Yeah, it's nothing. I've fallen higher before," I stutter with a red face, trying to push away the image of Hiccup falling unconscious down in the ocean. I see how Hiccup's head disappears and I feel sad about it. Seconds later he instead walks out of the front door with the dragons in his heals.

I wait for him to ask why I was stalking him but he just says: "I'm sorry," with a guilty look on his pale face. That takes me back to reality.

"For what?" I whisper feeling a blush and a ton of guilt against the person I love most in the world.

"Well for forgetting you of course! I try to remember I really do but... I can't." He says sadly, not meeting my eyes. I slightly frown at him. That was Hiccup's biggest problem; he always took the blame of everything not letting anyone else feel guilty. But that's also one of the things I love the most about him.

"Hiccup, it's not your fault. It's just mine. I wouldn't wish for anything else then you remembering me, remember _us_. But it's NOT your fault," I say firmly. He finally looks up at,me. I'm nearly drowning in those big green eyes, even if they are sorrow-full now.

"I can't," He whispers. Then an idea forms in my head.

"Then maybe I can help you!" I say grabbing his hand. It was cold for a normal humans skin but it still feels like fireworks are going through me every time I hold it. This time, no exception.

Hiccup looks surprised, looking down at our intertwined hands before smiling up at me. "Let's give it a shot," He answers. "Just not to my head." I laugh at him but almost subconsciously tighten my grip. I love him so bad it literally hurts. I really hope this will work. Unless... No, I don't want to think about the 'unless'.

I fly next to Toothless, leading the way through all possible places we've been on togther: The tour over Berks horizon, the pond were we met, the place we defeated Pitch together. Hiccup doesn't seem to recognize any of them!

I know one last place: the cliffs were I kissed him for the first time; Hiccup's favorite spot. I fly down to land on the small cliff besides a water fall and Hiccup makes Toothless land beside me.

"What is this place?" Hiccup wonders aloud, marveling at the beautiful view.

I don't think twice, I just lean in and kiss him straight on the lips.

But I drag back as soon as I realize I don't get kissed back.

"I take it you've forgotten," I whisper a couple of seconds later, maybe mostly to myself.

Hiccup doesn't look away this time, locking or gazes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Jack... I don't remember, and frankly I'm not sure if I ever will..." Hiccup sits down on the ground with legs dangling over the edge. "But I like you. And, maybe we could start over? Get to know each other again?"

I feel how I tear up a little. I sit down beside him, reaching out my right hand.

"Hi. My name's Jack. Jack Frost."

A/N: That's it I guess.

Please leave a review or something wonderful fangirls! 3


End file.
